


Mornings On The Waverider

by The_Killswitch_Engaged



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Killswitch_Engaged/pseuds/The_Killswitch_Engaged
Summary: Jax and Sara have been seeing each other for almost half a year now, ever since Sara's big sister got married and no one on the crew knows...yet.





	Mornings On The Waverider

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so to be honest this fic have been in my folder for months, like I deleted my old AO3 account because I felt like I was stuck in a rut I just wasn't going to be able to get out of and made a new one to start fresh and I wrote this as my "debut", because I love this ship and feel like it deserves more content and felt like I needed to do my part so to speak, also I need to get better at writing smut, so I hope y'all enjoy this.

Jax awoke slowly and groggily, no matter how long he spend on the Waverider he would never get used to sleeping on it.

The lack of a proper day and night cycle was rough, sleeping inside the Timestream felt wrong, luckily Sara had made the decision they would try to park the ship outside of the Timestream as often as they could so they could get some real sleep.

Though he feared that the damage might have already been done at this point.

He looked up at the ceiling above his bunk and blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes, he stared at it for a few seconds not really understanding what he saw.

“Why is there a dagger stuck in my ceiling?” he whispered to himself.

A small whine sounded next to him.

Jaz turned his head slowly and stared at his bunk mate.

Sara was sleeping soundly next to him, her arm draped across his torso and her forehead resting against his shoulder.

For the last seven months this had been the way he woke up in the mornings, more closer to five and a half to be honest, for though they had been sleeping together for seven they had only actually slept together for five and half months.

In the beginning they hadn't really know what to call what they had been doing, they were best friends and then Jax had showed up at her door in the middle of the night and kissed her, at first Sara had had so many doubts, not about him but about herself but she could deny the feeling she felt when he put his lips on hers.

It had felt so right, more right than she had been feeling for a while.

Now they had fallen into the comfortable place where they were together without really putting a name on it, words like girlfriend or boyfriend hadn't even been mentioned once, though both would be lying if they said they hadn't thought about those words more than once, it came mostly from both of them not really being sure if and how to tell the rest of the crew.

He looked at her for a while, just taking her in, finally he felt nature's call and gently disentangled himself from the sleeping woman, he lifted her arm up and slid out from under the covers without disturbing Sara's sleep, an impressive feat if Jax was honest with himself.

Sara, bad-ass extraordinaire, let out a small whine as she lost her cuddle buddy and reached out for him in her sleep.

“Just going to the bathroom gonna be back” Jax chuckled softly.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, he pulled the covers up tighter around her before turning away from the bed.

He scanned his room with still sleepy eyes as he looked for something to wear.

The crew should still be sleeping but no way he was walking all the way to the bathroom butt ass naked, living on a fairly small ship with nine other people undoubtedly changed his sense of privacy and boundaries, but that meant small things like seeing Ray walking around in nothing but his Iron-Man boxers or Sara deciding to do the exact same thing sans Iron-Man boxers.

That had been an interesting Tuesday morning.

Point was that Jax didn't really want to walk around the Waverider with his dick hanging out.

His eyes finally landed on a t-shirt thrown over his dresser, he walked over at picked it up, he grimaced when he saw it up close.

It was one of those horrifying things Felicity's mom had handed out to everyone at Felicity and Laurel's wedding, half Felicity's face and half Laurel's Face, the Legends all agreed it was cursed and if you stared at it for too long it would steal your soul.

Jax shrugged, it would have to do, he pulled it on noticing in the back of his mind that it felt a lot tighter than last time he wore it.

That was a question for later, right now he needed the bathroom stat.

He opened the dresser's top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, then he hurried out the door and down the hall.

He made it to the bathroom without running into anybody, he may have passed Stein and Amaya in the mess hall but he didn't stop to check.

He reached the bathroom door and just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, the door opened and Kendra walked out.

They both managed to stop before they collided.

“Kendra! Sorry!” Jax exclaimed.

“It's ok Jax you just surprised me that's all” Kendra smiled at him.

Kendra's warm smile faltered slightly and was replaced by confused look for a second as she looked him up and down before her million-watt smile reappeared.

“I'm so glad for you Jax I always knew you had the courage” She said cryptically before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

“Uh...thanks? I guess?” Jax said completely lost as to what his friend was talking about.

After a second Kendra let him go and said she was going to go get breakfast, she walked down the hall leaving a completely lost Jax staring after her.

After a second or two he just shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

While he was there he decided he might as well take a quick shower and brush his teeth, it was early enough so that he knew the rest of the team would still be sleeping so no one would disturb him and Sara slept like a log when she sleeps with him.

When he got out of the shower he redressed and walked out, he left the door open behind him so the next person could see the shower was vacant.

As he turned to walk away he saw Zari walking up to him.

“Hey Zari” Jax greeted.

“Hey Jax” Zari greeted back.

Zari's eyes fell on his shirt and at first her eyes widened before a smirk appeared on her lips.

“Heh nicely done kid” she snickered.

Like before with Kendra, Jax was complete unaware what it is his friend meant, it was just the ugly wedding shirt Felicity's mom had handed out at the wedding, they all had one, he didn't really get what was so special about him wearing his.

It might be ugly and nightmare inducing but it was soft and comfy as all hell, even if his had somehow shrunk.

As she walked up to him, Zari held up her hand, Jax lifted his left hand and to meet her high five, he looked after her as she walked into the bathroom.

He decided that it would just have to be a question for later when the whole crew would be eating breakfast.

He walked down the hall wondering why he had insisted on the room furthers away from the bathroom should be his, he and Sara should start sleeping in her room, it was the closest to the bathroom, Captain privileges Sara had explained when she had been asked why she got that room, it also meant that everyone else's rooms were between theirs with the mess hall in the middle of them all.

Jax heard people talking inside the mess hall as he walked, he stopped and stuck his head in.

Inside sitting around the largest table was Kendra, Amaya and Stein, they all stopped talking when they heard Jax walk in.

“Morning everyone” Jax greeted.

Kendra beamed at him with that strange proud look from before, Amaya looked him up and down before saying good morning and Stein smiled at him while nodding his head like he finally had the answer to a riddle he hadn't been able to solve.

“Good morning Jefferson sleep well?” Stein asked as if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah sure...why are you looking at me like that?” Jax asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh no reason I just figured something out...you wouldn't happen to know where our esteemed Captain is by any chance?” The old man asked with a barely contained grin.

Jax didn't notice the grin however as he startled at the question itself.

“In her room? W-why would you think I know?” Jax asked a little desperately.

“Oh no reason I figured I would just ask” Stein said.

“S-sure no problem I'll go back to my room still a little tired you know?” Jax stuttered ever so slightly before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

Amaya listened for him as he made his way down the hall to his room, she turned to her comrates as soon as she head the door close.

“So do you think he knew he was wearing Sara's t-shirt?” she asked Kendra and Stein with an amused smirk on her lips.

“He had to! It's like a crop-top on him!” Kendra reasoned before giggling.

“I guess that explains why I've been feeling so much happiness from him the last 7 months” Stein said as he reached for his coffee cup.

Jax hurried into his room and closed the door behind him.

Grey's question had shook him a little but he rationalized with himself that the old man didn't know, he took a deep breath to calm himself down, he looked over to the bed.

Sara was still sleeping soundly, while Jax had been away she had pulled the covers even closer around herself than when Jax had left.

Jax smiled lovingly at her for a second before he pulled his t-shirt off and hung it on the doorknob, he walked over and got under the covers with Sara.

Almost as soon as his body hit the mattress Sara turned around in her sleep and wrapped herself around him, her arm around his torso and her legs intertwined with his.

Jax smiled down at her as Sara hummed in her sleep, he moved his own arms around her and pulled her closer to him, he bristled slightly as he felt her skin on his, Sara felt like a million degrees.

They laid like that for a while, Jax noticed Sara's breathing had changed at some point, she clearly wasn't fully asleep anymore.

“You do know that you have to get up at some point right?” Jax chuckled.

The arm Sara had around him moved up and she limply placed her hand over his face and mumbled something into his shoulder.

Jax rolled his eyes, he had never figured Sara for a heavy sleeper before they had started this but he had been proven wrong.

He reached up and grabbed her wrist, he gave her palm a kiss before moving her hand off his face.

“What was that I couldn't quite hear you” he teased as he moved her arm down she she was holding him again.

Sara let out something akin to a growl and playfully bit his shoulder before letting out a deep sigh and saying.

“I said you're an ass and if anybody needs me they can ask Amaya instead” Sara grumbled and rolled around so she was facing away from him.

“Weren't you the one that told the team we needed to get up early and work on finding out more about Mallus?” Jax grinned and moved his left arm under her.

“That was Past Sara Past Sara is a jerk and have never had my back” Sara mumbled clearly in the process of falling asleep again.

“Oh no you don't” Jax said and pulled her to him.

Sara groaned from her new position on top of him, she hid her face in his chest trying to keep from waking up but it was a losing battle.

“You're a jerk too” she yawned.

Jax eyes gleamed with amusement at her whining as Sara sat up on top of him and stretched out.

“I feel like you're being a little dramatic right now” he grinned up at her as she glared sleepily down at him.

“Well if someone hadn't kept me up all night then maybe I wouldn't be so tired” Sara said as she finished stretching and rolled her shoulders one last time to get the final kink out of her body.

“Who would do such a thing?” Jax asked innocently.

“Yeah wonder who” Sara said huskily as she leaned back down to him.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, luckily for Jax Sara never suffered from horrible morning breath, but to be fair when a girl like Sara wants to kiss you, it doesn't really matter even if her diet is primarily garlic.

“Sorry” Sara said when she suddenly broke the kiss and sat back up in his lap holding her mouth.

“Don't worry it wasn't that bad” Jax said smiling softly.

“That's very sweet but also complete bullshit” Sara snorted before leaning down to kiss him again.

They stayed like that for a while, softly tasting each others' mouths, Sara gently bit Jax's lower lib earning a low groan from him, they broke away from each other just enough so that their lips weren't touching but still close enough to feel the other's breath.

Jax swallowed thickly as Sara looked down at him through hooded eyes, normally ice blue but now dark from sleep and something else, even with bed head and sleepy eyes she looked astonishing.

“So...see something you like?” Sara smirked down at him.

“Huh?” He asked confused.

Sara's smirk grew as she grinded her hips into him, Jax let out a strangled groan.

“Can you blame me? A beautiful naked woman is sitting in my lap grinding down on me” Jax said while closing his eyes and trying to keep his hips from bucking up into her.

“Aww you think I'm beautiful?” Sara mock gasped, she hadn't stopped moving her hips into his.

“Is this because I woke you?” Jax asked even though he knew that was precisely why.

“Maybe” Sara said.

Jax moved his hands up and grabbed her hips to still her movement, Sara stopped her hips, she ran her nails down his chest appreciating the muscles underneath her hands.

Jax opened his eyes as he felt her fingers run down his skin.

They eyes met, she was biting her lower lip and grinning down at him, he glared back up at her, his eyes then wandered down, her chest rose and fell with slightly labored breath, he was glad to know he was the only one affected from all this.

“You're being incredibly mean right now” Jax said when he managed to move his eyes from his lovers very well defined body.

“How so?” Sara asked with a curious look Jax couldn't quite figure out was genuine or not.

“Riling me all up just to let me hang” Jax explained.

Sara's grin grew as she leaned down, they were close now, their lips almost touching as Sara whispered softly.

“Who said I was gonna let you hang?” Sara asked huskily.

Sara pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving down his body, leaving kisses all over his skin, she pressed a kiss to his jawline, smirking slightly at the way his breath quickened slightly.

She kissed his throat slowly before baring her teeth against the skin, she chuckled breathlessly at the shiver than ran through her boyfriend.

Jax reached his hands up and grabbed hold of Sara's hair as she kept her trail of kisses running down his throat, he felt her teeth again at his collarbone.

He hissed slightly when she moved her mouth down his chest and playfully bit his nipple.

“No good?” came the question.

“Just wasn't prepared” He admitted.

She kissed the nipple she had bit as if in apology before she moved on, soon she reached the waistband of his boxers.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him, her eyes darkened with hunger and he couldn't help but swallow thickly at the look, he imagined his own eyes must have held something similar as Sara released her lower lip from between her teeth and slowly licked her lips.

Sara hooked her fingers underneath the elastic waistband and pulled down, agonizingly slow, never breaking eye contact with him.

Finally his hard cock sprung free from his underwear.

As soon as Jax's dick stood hard and rigged in front of her face she wasted no time getting his boxers fully off him, she threw them over her shoulder to land wherever.

Sara placed her hands on his thighs and slowly moved them up closer to his throbbing cock.

She was in a teasing mood and Jax knew this, he just hoped she would torture him too much, he wasn't sure if he could keep calm for much longer.

Luckily for Jax Sara's hands finally reached their destination.

Jax let out a low groan as Sara's right hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, he kept himself from thrusting his hips into into her grip.

Sara however seemed like she had lost her interest in teasing him and started pumping her hand up and down on his dick.

“Fuck Sara” Jax gasped out as she started to pick up speed.

“That comes later” She chuckled.

She leaned over his cock and a string of drool dripped from her mouth onto the hard meat in her hand, the drool mixed with pre-cum and soon Jax's cock was glistening.

Just as Jax started to think she was only gonna use her hand, which would bother him too much mind you, Sara leaned down and pressed a sloppy wet kiss to the tip of his dick.

“Sara!” Jax groaned roughly.

It frustrated him sometimes that she could coax out such guttural sound out of him so quickly, but honestly it felt too good for him to care about that for more than a second.

Sara proceeded to stick her tongue out of her mouth and lick his cockhead like it was a lollipop.

Sara looked up at him as she lowered her mouth further down onto his thick cock, she stopped when the head was fully inside her mouth and started swirling her tongue around the bulbous tip, she felt him shiver and moan as the tip of her tongue glided over the sensitive underside of his cockhead, she moaned herself as his grip in her hair tightened.

She sucked noisily on the head while poking the tip of her tongue at his urethra.

“Sara I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum” Jax started to say before Sara abruptly tore her mouth away from his aching dick.

“Not yet!” she commanded sternly.

Their eyes locked for a second before Jax took a deep breath steadying himself as Sara moved her head back down and took his dick into her mouth again.

This time she kept moving her head down on his dick until her lips reached halfway down his erection to where her hand was still wrapped around him.

She slowly removed her hand from his dick and placed her hand back onto his thigh.

Even with Jax holding fistfulls of her hair, lose lock and strands still fell down in her face and got in the way, but before she could even think of moving it out of the way Jax moved his hands and gathered all of her hair, freeing her face.

“Good boy” she praised as she moved her mouth of his dick for a second time.

“Then why do you keep teasing me?” he asked out of breath.

“Don't worry babe we're just rearranging positions” Sara grinned at him.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to sit on the edge of the bunk, she could feel his eyes burn into her as she got down on her knees in front of him, she hissed when her bare knees hit the cold metal floor, she reached up to the bed and grabbed the covers, she pulled them down and arranged them so she was kneeling on them instead of the floor itself.

As soon as she was comfortable with their new positions Sara moved back in, this time she ran her tongue from the tip of his dick all the way down to the base before going back up, on her journey she placed multiple open mouthed kisses, she moved her mouth off him and replaced it with her hand, she started to pump her hand in a rapid pace as she kissed and licked her way down to his balls.

“Fucking hell!” Jax yelled as he felt Sara's mouth on his testicles.

This wasn't something they had ever done before, he found himself wondering why they hadn't, this was a very unusual feeling but fuck him if he didn't like it.

She licked all the way down the seam before she kissed the skin, she took some of the soft skin between her lips and sucked.

Jax's hands found their way into her hair again at this point, he gathered it all in his grip freeing her face while also occupying his hands.

Meanwhile Sara moved her mouth up and sucked his right testicle into her warm wet mouth.

Jax almost came right then and there at the new sensation.

Sara released the orb in her mouth with a wet pop, she watched hang heavy and wet before taking it and Jax's other testicle into her mouth.

She sucked wet and loudly on them both and she pumped Jax's meat, she looked up into her boyfriend’s eyes as she sucked on his balls.

The look in his eyes made her decide that the time had come.

She let Jax's testicles go from her mouth with yet another wet sound before moving her mouth up to the tip of his dick.

Jax moaned loudly as Sara moved her mouth down upon him, she reached little over halfway before she started gagging, she kept going until her lips were around the base of his cock, her nose brushing into the neatly trimmed pubic hair above.

She breathed through her nose as she let her mouth and throat settle around his girth before moving her head slowly up his cock until only the head was inside, she moved back down and up slowly finding a rhythm.

Loud wet gagging noises filled the room as Sara bobbed her head up and down on Jax's cock, saliva dripping from her lips, down her chin onto her heaving chest as she picked up her pace.

“Sa..hah fuck...Sara I can't take any more.. I'm gonna blow” Jax gasped in between gulps of air.

Sara moved her hands from his hips to grab hold of his hands that were still clutching her hair, she grabbed his twitching hands and moved them to his own thighs, where she laced their fingers together.

Then Jax reached his limit.

Sara felt thick ropes of cum shoot down her throat as Jax came loudly, she moved her head off his spasming dick, Jax semen still shoot from him, splattering her face and hair, some of it landed in her mouth as she opened it wide and stuck out her tongue.

Jax slumped back onto the bed he was sitting on as he came down from his high, he looked down at her as she tried to catch his breath.

Sara, still naked and on her knees, looked back up at him, her face and hair was a mess, cum all over her, a string ran from her forehead down over her right eye, which she had managed to close in time, ending down on her cheek, a rope ran from the tip of her nose down to her upper lip, he had even managed to shoot some into her hair and a small pool had gathered on her tongue, she made a great show of swallowing it slowly for him.

“Mhmm tasty and impressive” she moaned sultrily.

“Holy fuck Sara that felt...holy shit” Jax breathed out loud as she managed to sit up again.

“Yeah?” Sara grinned after she swallowed thicky.

She grabbed the comforter underneath her and wiped her face clean of jizz before crawling up on the bed next to a still slightly dazed Jax.

As soon as she laid down next to him, Jax wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, he turned them around so she was lying underneath him, he leaned down as captured her lips in a kiss, they only broke apart when the need for air threatened to knock them both out.

“My turn now” He said with a grin that matched the one on Sara.

Back in the mess hall the rest of the team sat around the table in silence, the silence was only mildly awkward, most of them were just eating their breakfast like any other day, though everybody was just slightly more focused on their own plate than they would usually be.

“They...they have to know that the ships walls aren't that thick right?” Wally asked a little shaken.

Everybody slowly lifted their gaze from their breakfast, well except Stein he just kept his gaze on his plate, though visibly less intently now that someone had broken the silence.

Snart was smirking, like if this situation was just wildly amusing, Mick just looked disinterested, which he usually were before he had eaten breakfast.

Kendra and Ray were sitting close together holding each other's hands looking trying to appear as if they weren't slightly embarrassed over what Wally was talking about.

Amaya just shook her head and went back to her breakfast while Zari sat beside her looking deep in thought, after a moment or two she opened her mouth.

“Well to be fair they aren't the worst of us I mean I think we're all well aware that Ray is the biggest Kendra has ever had and that Ray is into pegging” she said with a shrug.

“ZARI!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far I thank you and I also apologize for any spelling errors I may have missed but I had edited myself blind on it and at this point I was just stalling on posting it.


End file.
